1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus capable of taking both dynamic images and static images for use in an image pickup device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of cameras capable of taking both dynamic images and static images, an available camera has a CCD image pickup device for taking dynamic images and allows a silver halide film to be loaded thereinto for taking static images.
The camera is configured such that luminous flux through photographic lenses is divided on an optical path, one divided luminous flux is provided for forming an image on the CCD image pickup device through a reduction optical system and the other divided luminous flux is provided for forming an image on the silver halide film with a larger picture size than the CCD. Such a camera not only can take dynamic images, but also can achieve high picture quality unique to the silver halide film in taking static images.
As another camera capable of taking both dynamic images and static images, a proposed video camera uses photographic lenses and a CCD image pickup device in common for taking dynamic images and static images.
The camera using either the CCD image pickup device or the silver halide film as required to take dynamic images or static images, however, has a problem of an increased size of the camera due to the need of a luminous flux dividing means as mentioned above.
On the other hand, the video camera using the photographic lenses and the CCD image pickup device in common for taking dynamic images and static images cannot provide satisfactorily high-quality static images since it can offer, at the best, quality provided when it uses one of images taken successively in a predetermined time period in taking dynamic images as a static image.
When lenses can be more favorably corrected for aberration to obtain high-quality static images, the lens system and thus the entire camera tend to be increased in size. A simple increase in the number of pixels in the CCD means the use of an excessively high number of pixels over a level required in taking dynamic images, resulting in an overload imposed on dynamic image circuitry.